


A Place To Stay

by albinokittens300



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Author Is Not Done With This Idea, Bunty and Tina Friendship, F/M, Gen, Kinda- They'll Get There, Roommates, Stowaway Niffler, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: After Paris, Tina (and Nagini) finds a place to stay in London with Newts assistant Bunty, to avoid the unnecessary attention an unmarried woman living with an unmarried man would cause. The arrangement, while strange, works well for all involved.
Relationships: Bunty & Tina Goldstein, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	A Place To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This idea happened during a conversation about historical accuracy with a friend, and how Tina and Newt moving in together post CoG would be slightly scandalous, in the 1920s. Them being an unmarried man and woman. This lead to a thought that Tina would probably find a female roommate if she wanted to stay in London, and the idea of Bunty offering her (and Nagini too) somewhere to be stuck in my head until this happened XD!
> 
> Defiantly feel I could do more of this, and am considering making it a series of vignettes. But for now, I really hope you all enjoy this! I know I did. Leave a Comment or Kudos, if you feel so inspire :).

Tina lays back on the bed, clean and almost too new. Certainly unfamiliar. However, it was bliss as she leaned back into the pillows. Several nights with only a few hours of sleep will make any bed feel like a cloud.

A single candle continued to glow, and she hesitated to blow it out even though she wanted nothing more than sleep. A rustle comes from her large messenger bag, and Tina reaches for her wand before a small dark body toddles out into the light. The niffler, wrapped paw and all, comes out from hiding and approaches her.

The endearing nature of him sneaking out of her bag melts any annoyance she could have had. Since the Paris incident, she and Newt have been attempting to mend his burnt paw between meetings and briefings. Keeping his burn cleaned, wrapped, and carrying him in their pockets. It seemed he had grown fond of her due to her help in nursing him back to health, and decided to become a stowaway. Scooting over, Tina pats beside her on the bed. "Come here, little fella. Behave, and you can sleep here." She whispers. 

Tired, the little creature complies and hops up beside her, warming her lap. As he does, Tina notices something peeking out of his pouch.

When she moves her hand to pull it out, the Auror discovers a piece of paper. Written on it is the familiar handwriting of the nifflers caretaker.

_ Dear Tina,  _

_ I hope you aren't bothered by a bit of company. When you were preparing to leave, I saw him climbing into your bag and decided to allow him to go with this little note. Bring him back tomorrow if you don't want the responsibility, but for the moment, I think he's happier and better mannered around you. _

_ It will also give me a chance to try and temper the younger ones' thievery, without his bad influence. Or that's the hope. _

Tina giggles and gently strokes the furry creature's back as he curls up next to her.

_ My hope is you are feeling more at ease now, with a permanent place to stay. I know things are frankly rubbish at the moment, but. I'm glad you decided to take Bunty's offer and remain in London till things are figured out. Please know you can come to me with anything you need. My door and ears are always open.  _

_ Yours,  _

_ Newt _

Somberly, Tina cuddles the niffler a little tighter with a loose arm. Newt's words echo in her heart, and she wishes he was here. Or that she was several blocks down, in his townhouse. Being with Newt and Jacob had kept her sane the last few days since the disaster in Paris. The spare moments Newt would sit with her and take her hand, or Jacob's gentle pat on her shoulder were infinitely more comforting than any 'I'm so sorry' or 'we'll get her back' managed to be. 

There was also the warmth that Newt causes in her, the feelings that were undoubtedly still growing. It was the last thing on either of their minds, but in a way, it wasn't. Tina would be lying if she claimed she wasn't in love with him. That's clear to her now. As was the fact Newt loved her too, after their moment in the archives together. If he loved her the same way? Well, that was a question for the future. 

For now, just his love is enough to make Tina confident she hadn't lost everything when Queenie walked away. And that matters most, for now. 

Turning her attention from longing for Newt to the little sleeping creature tucked into her side, the auror thinks she can't recall what he was named. 

"I don't know that you have a name, little fella. Do you mind if I call you Peter?" She asks. The niffler snuggles closer to her, and Tina hums a giggle. Taking the reaction as a yes.

It's then the door creaks open and reveals Bunty. Her illuminated wand in hand, and dressed in a long sleeping gown. Tina is mildly surprised to see a fairly long braid down the woman's shoulder as she peeks into the room. "Just wanted to be sure you're alright. Make sure I can't get you anything. Heard you talking and thought…"

The air is thick between them when she trails off. It only took Tina several glimpses of Newts basement sanctuary, and he's hired help to know Bunty was thoroughly in love with her employer. Tina can't fault her for the affections, having similar ones herself even after she was convinced the younger Scamander ran off with Leta. The same things that drew her to Newt certainly enticed Bunty as well.

Even though it's aimed at her, the jealousy is something that Tina finds understandable. 

"I'm fine, got everything I need." She says with a smile. "Nagini's...gone under the bed for the night, so I'm sure she's asleep," Tina notes. 

Bunty gives her a half forced grin and nods, turning to leave before pausing. "Wait, is that?"

"The niffler, yes." Tina laughs. "A stowaway, it seems. Brought himself along in my bag."

"Careful with that one. If you have any jewelry that's precious to you, watch out for it. The little pilferer doesn't understand how to tell the difference between what's his and what's not." Bunty warns, and Tina giggles. 

The memory of the bank, her first introduction to Newt and his case of creatures flash behind her eyes, lifting her mood the slightest bit more. The mayhem the duck-billed creature's sticky paws had caused. In a way, Tina has his greediness to thank for meeting Newt. For a second, she considers telling the story but then thinks better of it—no need to needle Bunty with how Newt came into her life. 

"I will. And Bunty?" Tina calls out just as she is about to close the door. "Thank you. For giving Nagini and me a place to stay. I promise if there's anything I can do to repay you, just ask." The words ring truthful. When they realized how scandlous it would look for her to stay with Newt and Jacob, Tina had resigned herself to returning alone to New York before Bunty's offer. 

"It's nothing. A friend of Newts is a friend of mine. Plus. Grindelwald in a cage will make us all a bit safer." Bunty asserts, and it's the most confident and pleased Tinas has heard her since arriving, and she's glad to see that she and Bunty seem to be able to get along just fine.


End file.
